Paul Donald Wight Jr.
thumbPaul Donald Wight Jr - 'znany lepiej jako Big Show. Profesjonalny wrestler i aktor pochodzący z ameryki. Pracuje dla WWE. 'Informacje Zawodowe Powrót po kontuzji. (2011 - 2012) 7 października na SmackDown! powrócił. Szukał zemsty na Marku Henrym i domagał się z nim walki o WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Do pierwszego starcia doszło na Vegeance 2011, walka nie została rozstrzygnięta gdyż ring został zarwany po próbie Superplexu. Do ponownego starcia doszło na Survivor Series. Tym razem Mark Henry został zdyskwalifikowany za uderzenie Big Showa w krocze. W efekcie Mark obronił tytuł. Do trzeciego starcia doszło na TLC:Tables, Ladders and Chairs, Big Show zdobył tytuł, po walce został zaatakowany przez Henrego, wykorzystał to Daniel Bryan wykorzystując na nowym mistrzu walizkę MiTB. Big Show stał się najkrótszym posiadaczem pasa wagi ciężkiej w historii WWE. Big Show otrzymał walkę rewanżową 6 stycznia 2012 roku. Został zdyskwalifikowany, ponieważ Mark Henry odepchnął Daniela Bryana. Teddy Long dał Big Show`owi drugą szansę. Bryan ponownie obronił tytuł, tym razem Big Show wpadł na dziewczynę Daniela - AJ. Na Royal Rumble 2012 walczył w stalowej klatce przeciw Danielowi i Markowi Henremu o pas Wagi Ciężkiej. Pas pozostał w rękach Daniela. Podczas walki Orton vs Bryan, wrzucił tego drugiego do ringu gdy próbował uciec, za co Viper został zdyskwalifikowany. Po walce doszło do spięcia między Ortonem a Big Showem, dlatego walczyli podczas następnej gali, Orton dwa razy wykonał mu RKO lecz nie zdążył przypiąć, ponieważ obaj zostali zaatakowani przez Daniela Bryana. Big Show znalazł się w składzie na walkę o pas na Elimination Chamber, został wyeliminowany jako drugi przez Cody`ego Rhodes`a przy wspólpracy z Wade`m Barrett`em. Od tamtej pory był wyśmiewany przez Cody`ego Rhodes`a, który ukazywał śmieszne momenty z WrestleManii ośmieszające Big Showa. Efektem tego było wyznaczenie walki przez Teddy`ego Longa o pas Interkontynentalny między oboma zawodnikami na WrestleManii XXVIII, starcie to zwyciężył Big Show i zdobył pas. Na Extreme Rules stracił pas w rewanżu, gdyż w stypuacji Tables Match niefortunnie upadł na stół. People Power, Heel Turn (2012 - do teraz) Na jednej z gal przed Over the Limit Big Show został zwolniony z WWE przez Johna Laurinaitisa za naśmiewanie się z niego. Big Show powrócił na Over the Limit i pomógł Laurinaitisowi w starciu z John`em Ceną, za co ponownie został zatrudniony, tym samym przechodząc Heel Turn, na gali No Way Out 2012 zmierzył się z Johnem Ceną. Pojedynek przegrał w klatce stalowej po interwencji z zewnątrz większości face`ów z rosteru RAW, przez co John Laurinaitis został zwolniony. Po No Way Out zakończył zwycięską passę Brodusa Claya i został zgłoszony do walki o walizkę Money in the Bank o prawo walki o pas WWE Championship, którą zdobył John Cena. Na SummerSlam walczył o pas razem z Johnem Ceną i CM Punk`iem. Osiągnięcia: Tytuły: World Wrestling Entertainment: *ECW Championship - 1 raz *WWE United States Championship - 1 raz *WWE World Heavyweight Championship - 1 raz *WWE Intercontinental Championship - 1 raz *WWE Championship - 2 razy *WWF Hardcore Championship - 3 razy *WWE World Tag Team Championship - 5 razy *WWE Tag Team Championship - 3 razy Zdobył wszystkie tytuły w WWE jakie mógl posiadać! World Championship Wrestling: *WCW World Heavyweight Championship - 2 razy *WCW World Tag Team Championship - 3 razy *WCW World War 3 - zwycięzca (1996) Nagrody: Pro Wrestling Illustrated: *Żółtodziób Roku (1996) *Wrestler Roku (1996) *6 miejsce wśród najlepszych wrestlerów w 2003 r. World Wrestling Entertainment: *Slammy Awards: **Żółtodziób Roku (1996) **Najgorszy Feud Roku (1999) **Najgorszy Wrestler (2001,2002) **Most Embrassing Wrestler (2002) **Tag Team of The Year (2009 - JeriShow) Kategoria:Wrestlerzy Kategoria:Hall of Pain